New Players' Guide
Puzzle & Dragons is a deep game, and it's not always immediately obvious how a new player should progress. This guide is a general overview of good goals for the first few weeks of gameplay. For more in-depth guides, browse the articles under the "Game Info" tab on the top navigation bar. Starting pull Your "starting pull" (or "starter") is the monster you got from the Rare Egg Machine during the Tutorial. After this first free rare monster, Magic Stones quickly become as valuable as real money, so this pull is particularly important for determining how smoothly your game will progress. If you don't get a good monster from this list, you should probably "reroll" (clear your data or uninstall P&D and start again). Starting with a weak pull is not a disaster, but you will have a far easier time in your early-to-mid game with a good starter. Below is a recommended list of starters, current and comprehensive as of game version 5.2. Higher-evolved versions of these monsters are great, but less-evolved versions are not worth a new player's effort. Please see Valuable Monsters or look up a monster's individual page for more info. ;Top tier (This monster will help you through the whole game.) ;Good tier (While not the absolute best, this monster will be be useful for a long time.) ;Acceptable tier (You will want better things later, but if you're tired of rerolling you can stop here.) ;Maybe tier (This monster may be worth keeping, if you pull something better in your next few pulls.) Some monsters are useful later on in the game but poor as a starting pull, so you may see experienced players talk about things that aren't on this list. If you aren't sure whether to keep your starter, you can beat the first few dungeons and see if you get something good for your next 5 or even 10 . Where to get good monsters You can't rely on the Rare Egg Machine for all your monsters, unless your money grows on trees. Thankfully, there are many valuable monsters that can be obtained in other ways. Pal Machine Eggs from the Pal Machine are free, so a new player should spend their Pal Points whenever able. Most monsters from the Pal Machine are trash, but there are a few rare rolls that are very useful: If there is an event going on, the Pal Machine may yield other Evolution or Enhance Materials. Look up their page on this wiki to get an idea of what they're used for. Dungeon drops When you encounter any of these monsters or their evolved forms in a Normal Dungeon, there is a very small chance that it may drop. Check Dungeon Overview (Normal) to see where to try. Don't be intimidated by the Special Dungeons, they can also be a good source of team members even on the lower difficulties. For instance, the "Expert" rank of various Legendary Dragon dungeons may drop Healer Girls, Starter Dragons, or Mystic Knights ( ). Check the specific dungeon's page to see what it has to offer (and whether you're strong enough). Dub-lits The Expert-rank level of Friday Dungeon drops Dub-lits of every color, mainly used for evolving monsters. However, they also have very strong stats for only 1 Team Cost, making them very useful subs for anyone who doesn't have much Team Cost to spare or is looking for subs of a certain color. In particular, has the best stats among them. You can beat Friday Dungeon with either a Resolve Team, or a friend's . Lv. 20 gift When you get to Player Rank 20, you have the option to send another player a present. This "present" allows both you and the other player to roll a special egg machine for one of the Starter Dragons with a guaranteed +1. Cross your fingers for one you don't already have! Raising monsters Monsters become stronger by consuming other monsters in "Power-Up Fusion". However, the amount of money and Exp required to level up a monster increases very quickly, so more efficient ways of leveling are preferred. Feeding a monster of the same color gives a 1.5x bonus to the amount of EXP given, so do that when possible. (For more detailed analysis, see Feeding Monsters.) Metal Dragons Every day, an Urgent Dungeon will appear for certain hours during the day (see Event Time Lookup for the current schedule). Most of the time, it will be one of Alert! Metal Dragons!, Dungeon of Ruby Dragons, Dungeon of Sapphire Dragons, or Dungeon of Emerald Dragons, which will drop only Metal/Jewel Dragons. You should definitely feed any King and High dragons from these dungeons to your monsters for a big chunk of EXP, but you may want to save the small dragons for... Pengdras After beating Castle of Satan, the Technical Dungeons will become available. These dungeons can drop Pengdra ( ). A Pengdra takes 2556 EXP to reach max level, at which point it feeds for 6000 EXP. Furthermore, a max-level Pengdra can be evolved with two Jewel Dragons of its color and one Dragon Plant into an evolved Pengdra that gives 30000 EXP. This is the most efficient method for leveling monsters, so players typically devote lots of box space to Pengdras and their evolution materials. Once in a while, the daily Urgent Dungeon will be Pengdra Village where you can harvest mass amounts of Pengdra, including the elusive Light and Dark Pengdras! +1 Monsters In Egg Machines or dungeon drops, there's a small chance of getting an egg with a yellow plus sign. The monsters that come out of these eggs are known as "+1 Monsters". Each +1 Monster will randomly have a +1 to one of its three stats (HP, ATK, or RCV), giving an extra bonus to that stat. If you feed these +1 monsters to your main monster, the +1 bonuses will carry over. See +1 Monsters for more info. Skill ups One more thing to keep in mind while feeding your monster: if you feed it other monsters with the exact same Active Skill, there is a chance your monster's Active Skill will "Skill Up", which decreases its cooldown in battle. See Monster Skills for more info. Popular skill-up targets: Evolving monsters Some monsters can evolve into a stronger form. Look up your monster's page to see what it needs to evolve. * Normal Evolution: Done through the "Evo Fusion" page. Materials are displayed and selected automatically, if you have them. Eligible monsters must be max level to evolve. * Ultimate Evolution: Done through the "Power-Up Fusion" page. Select your materials manually. Eligible monsters can Ultimate Evolve at any point. See Evolution Materials for where to get the materials needed to evolve your monster. Raising Player Rank There are a few benefits to raising your Player Rank, including raising your Team Cost limit and max Stamina. A new player can increase their rank quickly by repeatedly clearing "Dragons of the Tower" in Tower of Giants, which gives ~1500 XP for 5 stamina, or 3 stamina on weekends. If your team is strong enough, you can also run "King of Darkness" in Castle of Satan. For more advanced players, the "Expert" difficulty of Biweekly Special Dungeons are often great for EXP without being too dangerous; look up the dungeon's corresponding page for details. zh:新手開局指引